mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Jelly
Chilly (Doc Mcstuffins, both get nervous) * Rusty (Handy Manny, both get scared easily) *Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life, both get nervous sometimes and wear glasses) * Seismo, Vulk, Scorpi and Flamzer (Mixels, all 5 get scared easily) * Mr. Dillo (Sheriff Callie's Wild West, both get scared easily) * Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail, both are cowardly) * Spike (My Little Pony, both are purple and get nervous sometimes) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Namesake series, both are purple and get scared very easily) * Fungus (Monsters. Inc, both have US voice sounds, wear glasses and get scared easily) *Sid (Hey Arnold!, both get scared easily) * Luigi (Nintendo, both are afraid of ghosts) * Walden (Wow Wow Wubbzy, both are purple and wear glasses, And have noses, Walden has a black nose, while Mr. Nervous/Jelly has a Light Blue nose) * Leo (Blinky Bill, they fear many things) * Mort (Making Fiends, both wear glasses) * Scaredy Smurf (The Smurfs, both get scared often) * the Animated version of Skywarp (Transformers, both are nervous) * Panic (Hercules, Disney, both are cowardly) * The Cowardly Lion (Wizard of Oz, both are cowardly) * Jabber and Jibber (Jibber Jabber, all three have imaginary adventures) * Skeleton (Superted, both are cowardly) * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo series, all three are cowardly) * Glass Joe (Punch Out series, both get nervous) * Wade Duck (U.S. Acres, both are cowardly) *Ickis (Aaahh Real Monsters!!, both have purple and are nervous) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats, both wear glasses and get scared easily) * Picksey (Uglydolls both are nervous) * Choko (Old Abe The Movie) both wear glasses * Orange/Crispy (M&M's commercials, both panic and get nervous easily) * Flaky (HTF, both are scared all the time), * Mr. Lopart (Handy Manny, both wear glasses), * Gus Griswold (Recess, both wear glasses and are easily scared), * Crona (Soul Eater, Both are a little scared sometimes), * Bottles (Rareware, Both were glasses & live in underground houses), * Zilly (Dastardly and Muttley, both are extremely cowardly), * Dib (Invader Zim, Both wear glasses and suffer from misfortune), * Penfold (Dangermouse, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Toby Turtle (Robin Hood, both are cowardly and wear glasses), * Spindleshanks (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are purple and cowardly), * Muck and Lofty (Bob The Builder, all fear many things like the dark), * Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are cowards), * Goose (Franklin the Turtle, both are scared of cellars), * Charlie the Tram (The Transporters, both are scared of heights), * Anxious Andrew (Horrid Henry, both are nervous and fear many things), * Franklin (Dinobabies, both are purple and nervous), * Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both worry and are cowards), * Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons, both have purple and wear glasses), * Beavis (Beavis and Butthead, Both are cowards), * Fishlegs Ingerman (How to Train Your Dragon, both are nervous and scream all the time), * Fred (Transformers Armada, both are cowards), * Roscoe the Rabbit (P.B. Bear, both are cowards), * Towser the Dog (Namesake series, both are nervous), * Hi-Fi (Raggy Dolls, both stammer when they talk), * Rex (Toy Story series, both are cowards), * Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are cowardly), * Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of storms (Skarloey in Season Eleven), * Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both have a tendency to worry), * Octo (Almost Naked Animals) they both worry, * Eric (Sidekick) both are nervous and wear glasses, * Kenny (2 Stupid Dogs) both are nervous and wear glasses. * Scardey (Scardey Squirrel, both are scared of things) * RAMChYLD (TVTropes, both are scared of clocks chiming) * Pepper (LEGO Island (1997-2001) both have freckles, but Pepper is very brave, unlike Mr. Nervous!) * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven, both are nervous and cowardly) * Blabber (Snooper and Blabber, both get scared easily) * Choo-Choo (Top Cat, both are pink and nervous (Chooch has no courage talking to girls)) * Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and cowardly) * Telly Monster (Sesame Street, both are purple and nervous, Telly's name rhymes with the original Mr. Nervous) * Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are cowardly) * Zazu (The Lion King, both are cowards) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and nervous) * Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians, both are small and cowardly, although Tibbs is slightly braver than Mr. Jelly) * Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective, both are small and cowardly) * Tantor (Tarzan, Both are cowards) * Munchy Beaver (PB&J Otter, both are paranoids) * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both worry and are cowards) * Doraemon (Doraemon, both panic in fear, although Doraemon is cheerful and brave, unlike Mr. Jelly/Nervous) * Vernon Fenwick (TMNT, both are pink and cowardly) * Cody (Total Drama Series, both are scared of stuff) * Trent (Total Drama Series, both are scared of mimes) * Cameron (Total Drama series, both wear glasses, are extremely weak, and are somewhat over-protective) * Captain James Hook (Peter Pan, Disney, Both are scared of Crocodiles) * Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, both wear glasses and get scared at times) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony, they're both scared of a lot of things), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series, both are scared of a lot of things), * Sunil (Littlest Pet Shop, both are cowards), * Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are paranoids and cowards), * Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King, Disney, All three are cowardly) * Melman (Madagascar, both are cowards) * Roddy (Flushed Away, both are scared) * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!, both are cowards) * Growl (Timbuctoo, both are cowards) * Howler (Pound Puppies, both are nervous wrecks) * Shag (Road Rovers, both are cowardly) * Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both wear glasses and are cowardly) * Dade (Harvey Beaks, both worry and are cowards) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are purple and get scared a lot) * Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps and Dizzy (The Jungle Book, all five are cowardly, although Mr. Jelly gets scared more easily than the four vultures) * Kenndy The Coyote (Sonic series, both are nervous) * Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words, both are nervous) * Megan Townsend (Mikayla And Friends, both are nervous) * Holly Madison (Mikayla's Girl World, both are nervous) * Jelly The Pup (Mikayla: The Musical, both are nervous) * Cringer (Masters of the Universe, both cringe and are easily scared) * Robbie (LazyTown, both are cowards and have purple) * Woody (Battle For Dream Island, both are scardey cats) * Timothy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have the same voice) * The Martians (Sesame Street, both are cowardly) * Beaker (The Muppets, both are cowards who are easily scared) * Zigzoo (Tree Fu Tom, both have the same voice) * Dig (Dig and Dug, both are easily frightened) * Growl (Timbuctoo, both are easily scared) * Gator (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are scared of heights) * Mrs. Wobble the Waitress (Happy Families, both wobble) * Jerome (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have the same voice) * Fear (Inside Out, both are purple and cowardly) * Pops (Regular Show, both get scared easily) * Petrie (The Land Before Time, both get nervous) * Sonia/Numbuh 83 (Codename Kids Next Door, both have purple and hate the dark) * Yellow (The Color Challenge, both are afraid of everything) * Mr Bean (Namesake Series, both are nervous) * Candy Corn (Mystique Island, both are scared of everything) * Zug (TUGS, both are scared of everything) * Zip (TUGS, both are scared of everything) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Advenures, both are nervous and scared of everything) * Duck (Thomas and Friends, both are afraid of everything) * Antoine (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are nervous and afraid of everything) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are nervous) * Dermit (The My Singing Monsters Show,both are nervous and afraid of everything) * Ron Jawowski (Grand Theft Auto V, both wear glasses, both nervous and afraid of everything) * Cole Sear (The Sixth Sense, both feel anxious and can be afraid of ghosts) Gallery Flaky.png Piglet.png|Piglet Telly Monster.jpg WAT_AM_I_GONNA_CHOOSE.png Boober Fraggle.jpg ThZX09W08P.jpg Fifi_La_Fume.png Dermit.png Category:Main series